Aphrodite's notsogreat ideas
by pleasingXapparel
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up. This is just a short little story with some cute drabbles about Aphrodite's erm...wonderful ideas. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello there dear reader(s)! This is just a random story of drabbles with the Olympians and some very…strange movies. I'm writing this because I'm having major mind blanks for my other story Cheaters Don't Lie (to those who've read it and want more, you'll have to wait until my inspiration gets back from China.). So, I just thought I would create this for you all and flames are expected and accepted. Enough with this. Here's the first chapter! Oh, and by the way, this takes place on Olympus of course but in a weird palace thingy where they all hang out. Don't ask.

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

Chapter one

It was a dreary, overcast day on Olympus and everyone was under the weather. Well, _mostly _everyone. Apollo certainly looked sick and tired and Hermes was muttering about how no one ever makes life easy on him and how he hates delivering messages with soggy winged sandals. Hera was no where to be found and Ares was lazily sharpening his swords, the loud scraps gave everyone the chills and made the hairs on the nape of there necks stand up (even if some would never admit it). Athena was playing chess with Artemis, but even she looked bored. Zeus was probably fuming somewhere, since he was the reason for this lonely, pathetic day.

The only one who seemed to not be effected by the thunder that rumbled threateningly and the downpour that was sure to follow was none other than Aphrodite. She hummed to herself while putting on makeup and staring at her reflection.

"This is so boring," Artemis grumbled, and for once Athena didn't protest.

Apollo stared out the large window that vacated the wall. It showed the dark swirling gray clouds and the wind that whipped the tress ferociously. "Zeus must be pretty pissed," he mused.

"I hate when he gets like that. It just makes it harder on the rest of us to do our jobs!" Hermes muttered, glaring at the rage outside.

Even Ares was grim faced. "I can't even start a mild rift between China and the U.S because of this weather. Zeus told me to never start a war when he was in a nasty mood like this."

"Aw, poor baby," Hermes mocked. "At least you don't have to fly around the world getting soaked to the bone and delivering wet messages!"

"I thought you'd be able to handle that itty bitty job, Hermes. Or are you not even strong enough to send some pathetic little letters?" Ares sneered. But for some reason, their argument was only half-hearted today. They felt weary and utterly empty with nothing to do.

"Check," Artemis mumbled.

Athena rolled her eyes. "You supposed to check the King, Artemis, not the bloody Rook."

"Well excuse me for not knowing the rules! It would've been easier to play had you told me how!" Artemis stated dryly.

Athena sighed heavily and took Artemis' Queen with her Knight. "That was a stupid move on your part. Checkmate."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "And that means…?"

Athena rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It means you lost."

"Oh."

And nothing more was said for ten minutes. All that was heard was Ares' swords clanging together, and the occasional mumbles of "shit!" or "check". Outside, Zeus roared and the whole palace shook in fear. Lightning slashed the sky in blinding white light and the Heavens cried onto the Earth.

Suddenly Aphrodite slapped her compact shut and stood up. "This is _sooo _annoying. You people are acting like it's the end of the world because of a little rain!"

Apollo blinked at her. "That's not a little rain, Aphrodite. That's a torrential downpour."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes dramatically. "My point _is_, is that there are hundreds of things to do inside beside sit around all glum and gloomy. Who are you, Hades?"

The ground shook threateningly.

"Oh you know it's true, Hades!" she shouted at the ground. Turning back to the five gods and goddesses in front of her, she glared. "You don't have to bore yourselves to death just because you have _no_ imagination what-so-ever."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Athena asked, still calculating the board in front of her. She moved her Knight and took Artemis' Bishop.

Aphrodite smiled brightly and her whole face shone with eagerness. "We could do each other's nails and hair!"

Everyone stopped and stared at her with a mixture of disgust, fear, and above all WTF? written on their faces. Aphrodite still glowed with pleasure.

They all started arguing at once.

"No freaking _way_-"

"Are you _serious_?"

"Are you insane-?"

"Are you high-?"

"Why would I want to have my-"

"I'd rather be eaten by Cerberus-"

"This is ridiculous-!"

"Frightening!"

"You _need_ to be in an Asylum-"

"What have you been smoking-?"

"ENOUGH!" Aphrodite yelled, covering her ears. "I get it! We won't do that, okay?" They all visibly sagged in relief.

"Good, cause I wouldn't get a makeover if my life depended on it," Apollo responded.

Artemis shook her head in disgust. "I would never have all that gunk on my face as if I were a clown!" At Aphrodite's glare she added, "No offense or anything."

"Okay then," Aphrodite paced around with a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly she brightened. "I know!"

"Oh shit."

"Shut up, Hermes. I have an idea: what if we all watch a movie?"

They all pondered the suggestion and decided that there was nothing better to do.

"Sure," Artemis replied. "It can't be much worse then this." she waved at the Chessboard where Athena had just taken her Queen.

Athena face palmed. "Whatever, I'm in. This isn't any fun anyway because you don't know how to strategize."

Artemis waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not one for having a whole plan laid out for me. I just wing it."

Athena shook her head in exasperation.

"There's just one problem," Apollo said, turning from the window. "We don't have a T.V in this whole palace."

Aphrodite scoffed, offended. "You mean, none of _you_ have a T.V. _I_ on the other hand do because I like to watch my Beauty Pageant shows."

"For once, your obsession with beauty comes in handy," Ares muttered under his breath.

"What was that honey?"

"Nothing, babe."

"Uh-huh."

Hermes stood from the plush armchair he had been sitting it and looked longingly at it. He stretched his lanky form and sighed, "I'm sorry, but I have to be off. I've postponed the deliveries as long as I could and I was already supposed to be in Berlin."

"Who lives in _Berlin_?" Ares exclaimed in shock.

Hermes grabbed his messenger bag and ran his hands through his curly locks. "German folk. Wish me luck." was his answer as he opened the door and stepped into the monstrous storm. The wind almost knocked him off his feet but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Thanks a lot, dad," he grumbled and flew off.

Safely back inside, the remaining gods and goddesses crowded into Aphrodite's candy pink bedroom.

"Lovely place," Apollo's eyes flickered reprovingly, taking in the pink wall, the pink bedspread, the pink curtains. Pink, pink, pink, pink.

Aphrodite grinned coldly, looking quite viscous. "Glad you like it so much Apollo because you're going to be spending the next two-three hours in here."

"We can't just bring it to the living room?" whined Ares.

"Don't be such a baby," Athena scolded, even though she too was glancing repeatedly at the door.

"You can either watch a movie in here or you can go back to doing nothing. Your choice," Aphrodite said firmly.

Grumbling at the unfairness of it all, the four of them plopped down onto the floor.

"Excellent!" Aphrodite squealed happily, flouncing over to a stack of movies on her desk. Artemis had a feeling they were all romance ones.

"Nothing too romantic and mushy, okay?" Artemis said seriously.

"You people have no faith in me…now, let's see where did I put it?" she shifted through the hundreds of movies and romance novels she had and finally exclaimed, "Here it is!" She held up a very weird case. In big yellow letters it read **High School Musical**.

"I don't have a good feeling about this…" Athena whispered to Artemis while Aphrodite placed the disk inside the plasma T.V.

"Well, it has the word musical in it, so it might be good," Apollo sounded as if he was trying to convince himself instead of his siblings.

Aphrodite plopped down on the bed and hit play. "You are going to just _love _this!" she squealed as the opening credits came on.

0-0-0-0

**One hour later**

"Isn't this just _so_ romantic?" Aphrodite whispered. She quoted the lines of the guy, Troy Bolton or whatever his name was. She was the only one that thought so.

Apollo was quietly smacking his head on the wall with a pained look on his face while Ares was covering his ears with his hands and rocking back and forth mumbling incoherent mumble-jumble. Athena was silently thinking of ways to kill herself, sometimes suggesting them out loud to Artemis who's eyes were darting from the window to the door ad back, as if calculating which one would be the best means of successful escape.

As the girl with the black hair, Gabriella or something began to sing, Apollo started muttering out loud.

"Shoot. Me. _Now._" He pleaded.

Athena shook her head sadly. "Trust me, if I had a gun I would've killed myself already."

"SHHHHH!" Aphrodite shushed them aggressively.

Ares started saying, "Save me. Save me." over and over again and Artemis fiddled with her necklace, wondering if she could somehow manage to strangle herself with it.

The movie continued on to the hard thumps of Apollo's head and the turning wheels in all of their minds, praying to Zeus or whoever was listening to end the torture or to just maybe kill them all instead.

0-0-0-0

**An hour and a half later**

"_Wildcats, sing a-long. Yeah you really got it goin on  
>Wildcats in the house, everybody say it now.<br>Wildcats everywhere, Wave your hands up in the air.  
>That's the way we do it, Let's get to it,<br>Time to show the world."_

Aphrodite sang along to the depressing words, smiling and laughing.

Athena cursed every Hollywood mortal for even thinking of inventing such a stupid, moronic, pointless movie to the fiery pits of Tartarus. Apollo's head lay on her shoulder, fast asleep and drooling very slightly. Artemis was pulling her own hair out and looking all crazy and insane and her lips moved with words that only she could understand along with the occasional English word.

"frouhsjkjsd wujnd why? Pdjsuwtne Wildcats!" she wailed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks in fear that an actual Wild cat would come out and eat her.

Ares wasn't much better.

"NO! No more songs! I c-can't…I can't t-take it…" he started shivering and his bloodshot eyes darted everywhere in paranoid grief. He was still rocking back and forth.

_Wildcats everywhere, Wave your hands up in the air.  
>That's the way we do it, Let's get to it. C'mon, everyone!<em>

Aphrodite screamed out the last lines and threw her hands up in the air, waving them around. "Yeah! That was awesome!" She sprung up from her bed, not even noticing how Apollo had jumped awake and scooted very far away from her. She grabbed the disk out of the DVD player and set it gently back in its case, as if it were her precious baby. She turned around and it was then she noticed everyone else.

Artemis pulling out her hair and yelling like a mad woman, Apollo cowering in fear under her desk, Ares praying for his mommy, and Athena trying to strangle herself.

"Wow, what happened to you guys?" Aphrodite asked, confused.

"No…don't hurt me!" Ares cried.

"No more singing! Make it stop, _MAKE IT STOP_!" Apollo shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Mhokitybdgvs KITTY!" Artemis screamed, actually thinking she saw a leopard.

"Have…to…kill…myself…" Athena murmured out loud, clutching her hair, her eyes unfocused.

"Um…I don't know what's wrong with you guys but I hope you liked it cause guess what?" she waited until everyone looked blankly at her. She beamed and squealed, "We're going to watch the second one tomorrow!" and with that Aphrodite bounced out of the room, leaving some very scarred people in her wake.

So, did you like it? I have NO idea where this came from, so don't bother asking. Also, no offense to people who actually like High Scool Musical. I think it's pointless and so incredibly stupid because NO ONE just bursts randomly into song and starts dancing. Well, I mean I do that but not like that. It's always just me singing, no one else, there's no background music, and no choreographed dancing. I mean really?

**Anyways, I'm babbling now, so I'll stop. I need more ideas of other movies and games or stuff so plese help me! Thanks! Love ya!**

**~starr**


	2. Justin Bieber lovers: NOT FOR YOU!

**Hello again! I only got 4 reviews last time but aw well. So enjoy and please review! COOKIES FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! Disclaimer: I wish I owned what I don't.**

Chapter two

Everyone was hanging out in The Palace (BTW, The Palace is where they hung out last time) on a bright and sunny afternoon. Well not everyone, just Zeus, Hera, Demeter, and our very own Aphrodite. Apollo was out doing whatever it was he did; Artemis was out with the Hunters, Athena being wise and all stayed very far away from Aphrodite. No one knew where anyone else was, but they didn't really care enough to wonder.

Resting on a soft couch on the porch, Aphrodite delicately painted her toenails. Her long elegant fingers stroked swiftly over her dainty feet. Next to her sat Demeter who was munching on some Cheerios and looking thoughtfully at the flowers out in the yard.

"Maybe I should put some more tulips to balance out the gardenias,

don't you think so Aphrodite?" Demeter murmured quietly.

Aphrodite quickly looked up from her task and into the garden. Without much more then a glimpse at the flowers she stated dryly, "It needs more pink."

Demeter pondered the statement and replied, "You know, I think you might be right. There are too many yellows and oranges and not enough pinks; perhaps some soft roses?"

Aphrodite shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

"You have an excellent eye for color," the harvest goddess complimented.

Once again Aphrodite shrugged, she had been told this so many times and she knew it. "I'm the goddess of beauty. I have to be good with color."

Demeter snorted and went back to eating her cereal.

When Aphrodite had finished applying the dark fusion to her toes, she laid back and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft rays of the sun on her smooth skin. Everything was peaceful for once and the serenity of it all was enjoyable.

Suddenly, the calm illusion was abruptly interrupted with the high voices of Zeus and Hera.

"You promised me that that was the last time!" the yell of Hera flowed through the Palace like water on a waterfall: loud and crashing against the hard, pointy rocks with vicious force.

"You of all people should know by now that I hardly keep my promises!" Zeus's shout echoed of the walls and reached the two who were still and stiff in the once serene atmosphere.

"Then what's the point of making them if you know you're not going to keep them?" Hera shot back.

Demeter rolled her eyes and Aphrodite sighed dramatically. "Same old argument," she muttered.

"I can do whatever I want, Hera! You can't have me all to yourself!" Zeus retorted.

"But why not?" Hera whined annoyingly. "Why do you always have to go and throw yourself all over other women? And _mortal _women at that!" she spat the word _mortal_ as if it were the Black Plague itself.

"I do not _'throw myself_' all over them." Zeus's tone was reproachful. "I'm not a wild animal Hera."

"You sure as Hades act like one!" she snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed. Hera immediately shut up. "You will show me some respect Hera! You are my wife not my mother, do you hear me? Learn your place and when and where comments are called for! This discussion is over!" Silence spread throughout the Palace, cold and stony.

"Yes, husband," Hera replied meekly and followed her brother out to where Demeter and Aphrodite sat.

Zeus didn't seem even the slightest bit embarrassed that they had heard everything and Hera glared at them defiantly, challenging them to comment. They chose wisely.

All four sat in awkward silence for a few moments, none knowing what to say. The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Aphrodite broke it.

"Erm…what do you want to do now?" she asked.

Hera shot her a look that said _what are you up to? _Aphrodite pointedly ignored her and glanced at Demeter, who shrugged.

Silence pervaded once again. All of a sudden a light bulb went off.

"I have the perfect idea!" Aphrodite announced.

"Which would be…?" Demeter prompted her.

"We can watch a movie!" she replied joyfully.

Hera looked around. "But it's so nice out here."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Hera just _always_ had to argue with her. "Yeah, I really enjoy resting in this peaceful atmosphere that we have here." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But seriously, why not just watch a little movie? Just to pass the time."

Demeter brightened. "Ooooh can it be a movie about cereal? Pleeeeease?"

"No!" Aphrodite snapped. Demeter huffed and grumbled to herself.

Hera turned her eyes sharply on her. "And what movie did you have in mind, Aphrodite?"

"I don't know, just a movie. I haven't decided yet," she lied.

"What do you want to do Zeusy-Bear?" Hera asked, turning to the god. Their argument had already been long forgotten.

"I don't care," Zeus responded in a monotone voice, much like Athena's.

Aphrodite thought she saw a flash of exasperation in Hera's eyes but it was gone too quickly for her to linger on.

"Well, it's either that or sit here with nothing to do in an uncomfortable silence," she stated, pulling out a filer and filing her nails.

Zeus groaned. "Oh fine, we'll watch the damn movie."

"Excellent!" Aphrodite leaped to her feet and urged them all into the Palace and up the stairs to her room.

When they entered it, Zeus stopped and stared in disbelief. "Wow…it's very…pink, isn't it?"

"You're the second person who's said that," Aphrodite said dryly.

"Second?" Hera asked, confused. "Who was the first?"

"Apollo."

Hera and Zeus exchanged a _look._ Aphrodite caught it and exclaimed, "Oh not like that, you pervs! Him, Artemis, Athena, and Ares were in here. And not," she added harshly, seeing yet another _look_ pass between them. "like that. Yeesh, and you complain that I need to get my head out of the gutter. Hypocrites!"

"Then what were they all doing up here?" Demeter questioned.

"We were watching a movie if you must know."

"What movie?" Zeus asked.

Aphrodite ignored him and gestured for them all to sit. She went over to her dresser to pick out a movie. "I have just the one!"

Demeter looked warily around the room. "Should I be scared?"

"Oh don't be silly!" Aphrodite chastised, pulling a DVD out from underneath the stack. "Here it is." She inserted the DVD into the slot and hit play.

"What's the name of this movie?" Hera asked.

Demeter read the cover of the case. "Justin Bieber: Never say never."

"I have a very bad feeling about this…" Zeus whispered to Hera.

"Hush!" Aphrodite snapped as the movie began.

"What did I just agree to?" Hera whispered back.

"A very torturous and painful death," Demeter murmured.

They had all just sealed their fate.

()()()()

**During the movie**

Baby, baby, baby oh

_Like baby, baby, baby no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Thought you'd always be mine, mine_

"Kill me, kill me, kill me, please. Just kill me, kill me, kill me now. Please kill me kill me kill me right here. Hoped I'd already be dead, dead," Demeter sang along, curled in a fetal position and hugging her knees to her chest.

"Make…it…stop…" Zeus moaned, shoving his fingers into his ears and squinting his eyes shut. Hera huddled as far from the TV as possible.

"No…more…torture…" she whimpered. "I promise I won't be bad mama. Please! End the pain!"

Aphrodite was oblivious to the terrified people before her. She just kept her eyes glued to the screen in joy.

"No!" Hera screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into her hands. "Please I'm begging you. End this nightmare!"

"It'll be over soon…right Billy?" Demeter murmured, her eyes unfocused and dreamy. She soothed her imaginary friend. "Yeah, the pain will stop soon. Just a few more hours…"

"Help me…help me…help me…" Zeus repeated over and over again.

"HUSH!" Aphrodite scolded and continued to watch the horror on the screen, not even noticing the terror that was unfolding right in front of her.

()()()()

Towards the end

"Can't take anymore…" Zeus groaned, clutching his head in a vain attempt to block out the screech of a dying cat that emitted from the speakers.

"Billy says it's almost over…" Demeter breathed in her la-la voice. "Almost over…" (**A/N: if you've ever read/seen Harry Potter her voice sounds like Luna Lovegood right now. Just to help you out. Continue!**)

"Mama, are ya there?" Hera called to no one. "Am I in Heaven? No, no this has to be Hell…but mama I was so good! I didn't know I could die…"

After ten more minutes of the pure agonizing torture, the movie _finally, mercifully ended_. Oh the joy that sprung through the air and the laughing and cry that soon followed! The jolly people hugged and kissed and lived happily ever after.

Uh…no.

But the movie (A.K.A the sounds of cats getting run over by a car, glass shattering, and the screech of tires of a very squeaky car) did in fact end. (Thank the gods!)

Aphrodite started wiping tears from her eyes saying, "That was _so_ beautiful!"

Demeter started rocking back and forth and blabbering about who-knows-what. "Billy, it's over. Oh, did you like the kitty? I didn't like the kitty cause it got run over and that's why the TV sounded like that…or maybe it's broken…or maybe I'm broken!" a goofy smile spread across her face. "Peachy, peachy, peachy! Everything is peachy! Do you like peaches, Billy? I don't like peaches. You know what I love? Flowers! They all so flowery and pink and peachy! Is there a peach flower Billy?"

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na!" Zeus cried, shaking his head to forget the entire movie.

Hera started crying even more, with snot running down her nose and drool emitting from her open mouth. "Mama, mama! Is it over? Please oh please let it have ended!"

"'Tis I, fair maiden!" Zeus suddenly bellowed in a random old-fashioned voice. "I have come to rescue you from the evil queen herself! No need to fear me, for I am merely bringing you home to safety!" he grinned as if he were in another dimension.

Aphrodite watched all this with a bemused expression on her lovely features. It was quite entertaining.

Zeus changed to a girly voice. "Oh, sire thank you for a-rescuin me! I shan't put up a fight. Just please, kind sir, take me away!" Switching back to the male voice he replied, "I shall ride you to safety, my lady! I shall-"

"Billy, is my pinky a peachy?" Demeter asked no one.

Hera just continued to sob.

"Well…this is all very amusing, but I must leave no," Aphrodite announced, getting up from the bed and walking to the door. Looking back she said, "Hoped you all liked it!" then she smiled smugly and walked away.

_Well,_ she thought to herself proudly. _That certainly turned out much better then I hoped. I'll have to do it again sometime soon!_

Oh dear…

**TA-DA! I hoped ya'll liked it and no offense to Justin Bieber lovers but I can't stand him. Anyway, for those few brave Gryffindor souls out there, please review. FREE CAKE FOR THOSE WHO DO! :)**

**~Starr**


	3. Blind Date: Part one

Chapter three

"Hecate, darling!"

"Aphrodite! It feels like it's been forever."

"Yes, it's been quite the millennia, hasn't it? When was the last time you came up to Olympus?"

"I honestly can't remember. But it's wonderful to see you!"

"And you as well." **sits down** "I'm just glad you came."

"Well, why wouldn't I? If I recall correctly, I do owe you a favor, do I not?"

"I'm surprised you remembered!"

**snorts** "I may not be Athena, but I do have a pretty good memory. So, why did you ask me to come?"

"Well, Athena is actually part of the reason."

**Silence**

"I don't understand."

"Well, you see, she and Poseidon-"

"Poseidon…isn't he the father of that arrogant brat that I turned into a guinea pig?"

"Yes. But-"

"Then I don't want to have anything to do with it!"

"Oh, come now! Just because he got away doesn't mean-"

"It's not just him, Aphrodite. It's men in general. I despise the lot of them, you know that."

"If you would _please _stop interrupting me, maybe I could explain!"

**Silence**

"Thank you. Now, back to the point of this conversation: Athena and Poseidon. No matter how much they deny it, they are attracted to each other. Now, I know-"

"Wait, _our_ Athena?"

**glares**

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Yes…_our_ Athena, as you so put it, very much is quite infatuated with the sea god who, no matter how many times he protests, feels the same way."

"How can you be so sure, Aphrodite?"

"Hecate, I'm offended! I'm the goddess of _love _and _relationships_, which by the way, is what these two want to have. But, they are either too stupid or too prideful to admit their feelings that are bubbling and churning under that cool and annoying façade. They feel pulled to each other like two magnets and the chemistry that radiates off of them is so hot and-"

"Excuse me while I go barf." **Pretends to gag**

"Ha-ha, very funny. Anyway, we're getting off track here. The point is that they like each other but are unwilling to admit it."

"And this concerns me how…?"

**smirks **"It concerns you because I need you to do something for me."

"I don't think so, Aph. I don't really like getting involved in things that aren't my business. That's more of your territory."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think I'll take it as a compliment."

**Scoffs **"Whatever, girl."

"Anyhow, I need you to-"

"I told you I don't want to do it!"

"Why not?"

"You know why not!"

"Please?"

"No."

"You have to!"

"Why?"

**rolls eyes **"We've been over this."

"No, we haven't."

"Yes, we have!"

"NO we haven't!"

"UGH! You are _so_ infuriating."

"But you know you love me."

**Sighs **"I have to. I'm the goddess of love. So, please Hecate. This is the only thing I need you to do for me."

**Silence**

"Please?"

"Oh, all right."

**Squeals** "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

**Rubs ears grumpily** "Gee, thanks for making me lose my hearing."

**hugs Hecate**

"Can't…breathe…"

**Laughs** "So, this is what I need you to do…"

TA-DA! So, this is the first part of the next chapter…thingy…whatever. Anyway, it's not going to be with a movie (obviously) and thanks to I-AM-JANUS for this idea! You rock! And all of you other peoples do too. LOL Anyways, review my story…if you dare….


	4. Blind Date: part two

**Hello all of you lovely and not so lovely people! I have just read the reviews of the last chapter and I want to make a correction. It was ****Circe who turned Percy into a guinea pig but she's Hecate daughter. My bad. Well, hey, I haven't read the books in a while so there! LOL ANYway I just wanted to say that. SO! On with whatever this is called!**

**(Oh, and thanks for the reviews! 11 in one chapter! Maybe we could up it a bit…? Yes? No? Aw, well.) **

**Enjoy, nonetheless. **

Chapter four

Apollo and Athena were in the Throne room. Apollo was writing horrible, ridiculous poetry and reading it out loud, much to the hatred of Athena who was trying desperately to block out the painful words that were shoved at her. She was reviewing a plan of something that is too boring to put on here when Apollo suddenly burst out, "I'VE GOT IT!"

He had said this multiple times already, all of which led up to the torture of his Haikus.

"Goddess Athena,

Listening to my Haikus

I am so awesome." He beamed with pride and Athena blinked blankly at him.

"That makes absolutely no sense what-so-ever Apollo," she stated dryly.

Apollo grabbed his chest dramatically and stared at her with wide eyes. "You hurt me Athena! How could thee offendeth thy in such a wayeth?"

Athena rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, praying to Zeus that Apollo's idiot-ness didn't rub off on her. "Just because you put 'eth' after every word doesn't make it old fashioned. You know that right?"

"Of course thy knoweths thateth!" Apollo gasped.

Athena smacked her head against the table, rather hard in fact. "Please Apollo…" she begged.

Apollo grinned and in his normal voice suggested, "Why don't you just leave if I'm bothering you so much?"

Athena shook her head stubbornly. "No. I was here first and I am staying!"

Apollo shrugged. "Your funeral, which I will be attending by the way. I would need to say a goodbye poem to you!"

"Oh yes, how could I live if I didn't have the Almighty Apollo recite a poem at my casket?" she muttered.

Apollo blinked, confused. "You wouldn't be living…don't the words '_your funeral_' mean anything in that sentence?"

Athena groaned and but her head in her hands. "You will be the death of me, I swear it."

"That's what I was just saying!"

"Idiot," she mumbled into her hands.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. And anyway," he said, getting back to the topic at hand. "do you really think that you could write a better poem then _moi_?"

"No."

He grinned smugly until she added, "I _know_ I can."

He scowled. "Fine then, Ms. Owl, what do you say to a poem contest? No actually, a Haiku contest."

Athena smiled, accepting the challenge. "You're on Apollo."

And thus it began.

()()()()

"The god of poems

Sucks at writing poetry

Who would have thought it?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Athena. Here's mine:

Ms. Owl is quite smug

Even though she knows she'll loose

Ha-ha, sucks for her."

"Is that the best you could do, Apollo? Ms. Owl? Even Poseidon comes up with better names then that!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked being offended!"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, really?"

"Okay, my turn-"

"No wait! I want to read the one I made for your funeral."

"Apollo! It's _my _turn!"

"Yeah, but it was _my_ idea."

"What was?"

"This."

"Huh?"

"THIS."

"What…?

"Geezus Athena, you're pretty dumb for someone who is supposed to be wise."

"Apollo…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. You can kill me later. And speaking of death, here's your funeral poem:

Lying there so dead

You look quite ghastly and weird

I'm glad I'm not you."

"…"

"Well?"

"Here's your funeral poem Apollo. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AHHHH!"

~We interrupt this story to block out some brutal scenes that have appeared. This story will return in a moment.

**A moment later:**

"What in the name of Zeus are you two _doing?_"

Athena froze in the middle of slamming Apollo's head against the floor quite brutally and looked up at the sound of Aphrodite's screech.

"ATHENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Athena slammed Apollo's head down one more time before letting go. Apollo groaned into the floor, holding his pounding head. "Muy hape hou Apena."

"What?" Athena asked to the moaning Apollo.

"I hate you Athena," Apollo mumbled, turning his head to the side.

"Aw, I hate you too!" Athena patted his head like a dog. She turned to Aphrodite who was glaring at her with her hands planted on her hips.

"_What_, might I so ask, are you _doing_?" she questioned.

"I am slamming Apollo's head against the floor, as if that wasn't obvious," Athena said calmly, as if she wasn't just trying to kill Apollo a minute ago.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked, drawing out the syllables.

Athena shrugged. "Because we were talking about my funeral (don't ask why) and then this idiot over here came up with the brilliant idea of having a poetry contest and I was winning even though he'd never admit it and then he just _had_ to go and make a stupid Haiku that he would recite at my funeral while standing next to my casket and trying to bring me back alive. Then I said 'I'm going to kill you' and then you found us lie this."

"Wait, wait, wait," Aphrodite said, holding up her dainty hand. She turned to Apollo. "She was beating you at a poetry contest?"

Apollo blinked at her. "Of all the things in that sentence, _that's_ the only thing that you ask about?"

Aphrodite glared at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. (Huh. Wonder who would recite Haikus at his funeral…heehee…)

Aphrodite turned back to Athena and exclaimed, "Athena, I've been looking _every_where for you!"

"Um…why?" Athena asked warily. After that horrid encounter with that Musical High School thing she had been very cautious when it came to Aphrodite. She feared that she would again be mercilessly tortured by who-knew-what.

Aphrodite grinned, a strange twinkle in her eye, but Athena couldn't figure out what it meant. All she knew that something bad was going to happen.

"You need to come with me right now," Aphrodite commanded.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm good here."

"Really? From what I saw you were ready to rip Apollo's neck out with your teeth."

"Hey!" Apollo shouted. "I'm still here you know!"

Aphrodite ignored him. She looked expectantly at Athena.

Athena shifted uncomfortably. "Um…"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and dragged her to her feet. "You," she pointed at Athena. "Are coming," she made a walking- motion with her fingers. "with me." She pointed to herself.

Athena snorted. "I'm not a fiver-year old Aphrodite."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Shut it Apollo." She snapped. "I'm not going with you. Sorry but I have work to do."

Aphrodite scoffed. "Oh yeah, you were _so _busy trying to crack open Apollo's head," she said sarcastically.

"Yes, I was."

"Whatever. Let's go."

"No."

Aphrodite glared dangerously at her. "Let's. Go."

Athena crossed her arms over her chest. "N-o."

"That spells no by the way," Apollo called, now sitting in his throne and writing a new Haiku.

Aphrodite put her hands firmly on her hips. "Athena…" warned dangerously.

"Aphrodite…" Athena mimicked.

"APOLLO!"

Both of the goddesses turned to look at him in confusion. He shrugged and grinned. "What? You two were both doing it."

"UGH!" Aphrodite groaned. "PLEASE Athena?"

"Please what?"

"Don't make me say it."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Athena said innocently.

"Please come with me. It's important," Aphrodite pleaded.

Athena hesitated. "Oh, alright," she gave in reluctantly.

"YAY!" Aphrodite squealed and all but dragged her out of the Throne Room.

"Good luck, Athena!" Apollo called.

"Shut up, Apollo!" came the reply. He chuckled and looked down at his poem.

Athena has lost

_She was terrible at poems_

_I am so awesome._


	5. Blind Date Part 3 A jingle bell theme

Chapter five

**You know, look at some of these stories that I notice and I realize that some have more then 60 chapters. SIXTY! I mean, who in their right mind (wait, why not the left? Oh, nevermind) would want of need to write SIXTY BLOODY CHAPTERS? Very strange creatures…very strange indeed. No reason why I'm writing this…I suppose I just wanted to express my shock and disbelief with you. Yeah, half of you aren't even reading this so you don't know what I'm saying. I think I'll be safe, then. **

Enjoy

"Aphrodite," Athena said as the love goddess dragged her to The Palace and up to her room. "Might I ask what in Zeus' name you are _doing?_"

"No, I don't think you should. I won't answer anyway," Aphrodite replied as she led the way up the winding staircase.

"Technically you did just answer," Athena pointed out.

Aphrodite glanced back at her. "No, I didn't."

"Actually, you did. You see because I just asked you a question and you just answered even though you probably weren't even aware that you were doing it. And furthermore, since you are now denying that you ever answered my question, it just proves that you indeed _did_ answer it!" Athena explained, looking smug.

Aphrodite halted and turned around to face her. "Where are you going with this, Athena?"

"Proving that I am right," she answered.

Aphrodite face palmed. "If you keep that up, tonight's going to be terrible." She then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

Athena's eye narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean 'tonight's going to be terrible'?"

"Nothing!" Aphrodite squeaked, a little too quickly. "Moving forward!"

"But what-"

"Nope! Come on Athena move it! Up, up, up!" she herded the other goddess up the rest of the stairs and into her room. Athena froze when she entered, remembering the last time she was in here.

She shuddered and didn't move.

"Athena, come on," Aphrodite said from inside.

Athena shook her head rapidly. "No."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh, come on that was _weeks_ ago. What are you afraid of? My room isn't gonna, like, bite you or anything, god." She grabbed Athena's elbow and tugged her into the room.

"No! Aphrodite what are you doing? This place brings back bad memories!" Athena whimpered.

"Oh hush it," Aphrodite commanded, victoriously plopping Athena down on her bed.

Athena was making little scared noises, not wanting to relive that horrific day. It had been terrible. Se forced herself to stay clam and collected until Aphrodite was done with whatever she wanted. Then and _only_ then would she allow herself to rush out of the room in fright.

"So why did you bring me here?" Athena asked as Aphrodite disappeared into her large closet. She heard a lot of rummaging and cursing.

"Well," Aphrodite called from somewhere in the many, many clothes she owned. "You're going out on a date tonight."

Athena froze and her eyes widened. "WHAT?" she shouted. "A _date? _Are you _completely insane?_ With _whom?_ Why did you do this without my permission? HOW DARE YOU!"

Laughter flitted from the open door and Aphrodite stuck her head out. "I knew you would react like this," she stated, smirking. "But trust me, you'll find that it's worth it."

Athena glared at her in disgust. "I'm not going."

"Sure you are!"

"Uh, no I'm not."

Aphrodite skipped cheerily out of the closet and laid a set of pants and comfy white blouse in front of her. Athena found herself leaning towards the outfit and realized that she actually _wanted _to wear it. Like, really wanted to.

_What is going on with me?_ She thought, pulling back and scowling at the cute clothes.

Aphrodite watched, amused, as Athena fought her inner battle. "Do you like it Athena?" she asked innocently, her big doe eyes wide.

_No! _she screamed at herself. _You DO NOT like it!_

_But it's just so pretty…_ a voice protested.

_No, she charmed it! Think Athena, think!_

_But just look at it! _She whined.

_I AM looking at it, stupid. I'm YOU!_

_Do not call me stupid!_

_Don't say yes, Athena. Don't do it!_

She struggled with her thoughts, trying desperately to separate them. I don't like it, I don't like it! She repeated. But something about the clothes kept drawing her eyes back to it, back to the glowing jeans and magnificent blouse.

_Don't you think that this is just a LITTLE strange?_

Darn it, that voice of reason was back again! Couldn't it just go away? She wanted to just look at it for Zeus' sake! She wasn't going to actually wear it or anything…even though she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to.

_Don't. Say. It._

Her mouth opened.

_No!_

Her voice box vibrated.

_Oh gods!_

And her mouth formed the words.

_We're screwed._

"I want to wear it."

Damn the stupid voice to Hades. She was going to wear those clothes one way or another.

Athena was walking. Well, actually, she didn't _know_ she was walking. Once she had pulled the outfit over her head she had descended to a dream-like vegetable thing. In her mind she was floating and twirling on clouds and laughing all the livelong day when in reality, she was making her way to a restaurant. A fancy one of course, a secluded one to be exact.

She wasn't the one walking either. Well, okay she was the one whose legs moved with each step but it almost seemed as if the _clothes_ were telling her were to go. It was the _clothes_ that commanded her to move, to stop, to turn; and all the while she just transcended deeper into limbo.

Athena halted outside a very large brass door and raised her hand to open it. She stepped into the air conditioning and went to the hostess.

"Party of two, Athena and Poseidon," Athena heard her voice ring out with a dreamy, hazy sound to it. She sounded very loony. **(A/N: Her voice is like how she sounded in the Justin Bieber chapter.)**

The hostess looked at her strangely, but Athena didn't even notice.

"Right this way, ma'am," the woman replied, turning and leading the way to a back table.

A man already occupied one of the seats, a man with very green eyes that crinkled around the edges, to be exact. He was clad in a dark blue suit that somehow looked good on him and his hair was slicked back. In his hands lay a menu and at first glance it appeared he was studying it intently. But look closer and you would notice how his eyes were unfocused and he had a blank look etched upon his handsome features.

The hostess placed another menu on the table and then walked away. Athena glanced at the man and recognized him as Poseidon. But this didn't bother her because she was too busy in her own little world.

Poseidon's gaze flickered over her but didn't seem to acknowledge who sat in front of him.

They sat like that in a strange silence for a few minutes and the waitress came to their table.

"Hey, y'all, my name is Fawn and I'll be servin you this fine evening. So can I start you off with somethin to drink?" she asked, looking from Athena to Poseidon and back.

"Water, no lemon," Poseidon murmured in a deadpan voice.

"Same," Athena called in a hazy voice, dandelions popping up in her vision. "Can I have a dandelion, please?"

Fawn looked at her as if she were crazy. "Ma'am, this is a restaurant, not a greenhouse."

"Right," Athena breathed, suddenly seeing a deer bound across the other tables. "My bad. Can I have a Bambi, please?" she turned her foggy gaze onto the flustered waitress.

"Uh…I'll go um…get y'all your waters then!" she scampered away as fast as she could, entirely flabbergasted.

"She didn't get me a Bambi…how strange…" Athena mused, really wanting her Bambi.

Poseidon tried to focus his eyes on her, without much success. "I want a tree," he stated.

Athena nodded her head seriously. "A tree is a good thing to have…little fruits can grow on them…I love flowers…and peaches…"

Poseidon started humming to himself off-key.

Fawn returned with their drinks, which they didn't even touch. She pulled her notepad out and glanced warily at the two weirdos in front of her. "Have y'all decided?" she asked cautiously.

"I'll have a salad with tress and sugar on it," Athena said wistfully.

Fawn stared at her, dumbfounded. "B-beg pardon?"

"I'm not crazy…my reality is just different from yours," Poseidon insisted.

The poor sixteen year-old girl stared at the both of them as if they were fire-breathing, hot pink dragons with two heads and did their nails-er, claws.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Athena sang.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail hopping down the bunny trail, hippity-hoppity Easter's on its waaaay!" Poseidon burst into song, seeing bunnies all around him.

Fawn spluttered and glanced fearfully between them. "I-I s-suppose I'll c-come back l-later!" she squeaked and rushed away from the two psychos.

"Build me up, Build me up Buttercup baby-" Athena trilled, quite loudly.

"We were both young when I first saw you-" Poseidon sang, even louder then Athena. People were starting to look at them now.

"We will, we will, ROCK YOU!" Athena shouted, stomping her feet and clapping her hands. Everyone was now looking at the eccentric Olympians. The looks on their faces ranged from annoyance, anger, confusion, and fear. They were, after all, screaming in a public place.

"Well I walk into the room, passing out hundred dollar bills and it-" Poseidon yelled, slamming his fist down on the tables.

"It was the summer of '69-"

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset-"

"You get the best of both worlds-"

"Baby, baby, baby OH, like baby, baby, baby, NO-"

"BANANA!" Athena screamed, springing from her chair and waving her arms above her head.

"Now I put my hands up to play my song, the butterflies fly away-" shouted Poseidon, jumping onto the table, making it shake.

"Oh I want a banana, and I want it NOW!" Athena wailed, falling to the floor in a temper tantrum and pounding her fists on the carpet.

"Do not worry, fair maiden, I WILL RESCUE YOU!" Poseidon yelled.

People were starting to slowly back away from the very odd couple. The bell rang as groups of people hurriedly left as fast as possible.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Athena sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "My BANANA!"

Everybody had disappeared by now, the tables empty, the chairs knocked over, and various plates of food left uneaten. The windows were broken and shattered as the mortals desperately tried any means of escape.

Suddenly, Athena stopped her infuriating screaming and brightened. She hopped to her feet and smiled a big smile. "Well, I'm off to the market to get some milk! Ta-ta for now!" and with that she skipped merrily out the door. The spell tried to force her to turn around put she ignored it and continued frolicking to the store.

Back at the demolished and now quiet restaurant, Poseidon grinned around at the empty chairs and tables. "I want ice-cream now!" he stated to no one and rushed out the restaurant, humming "She'll be coming around the mountain" to himself.

Aphrodite, who had been watching from the shadows of the back room, emerged from the shadows. She glanced around and blinked.

"Well," she said dryly. "That was entertaining. I probably shouldn't have asked Hecate for so much of that magic potion thingy. It seemed to have the opposite effect I was heading for. Oh well!"

And with that she too exited the building, grinning like a madwoman all the way home.

**Well, that was VERY fun to write. This idea randomly popped up in my head, along with a very catchy song. You may know it as 'Jingle Bells'. Yes, I do realize that it's the middle of the summer, but whatever. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review. **


	6. Go Kiss

Chapter six

"Got any fives?" Persephone asked, looking over her cards at the love goddess.

"Go kiss," Aphrodite replied, examining her nails, which were beginning to chip. Persephone sighed and picked up a card from the pile between them.

"Your turn, Aph."

"Hmm…let's see, do you have any sevens?"

Persephone blinked. "No," she lied, glancing down at her seven of spades. "Go kiss."

Aphrodite narrowed her eyes. "I see."

Persephone relaxed a bit. But only a little because Aphrodite was glaring at her dangerously as if she knew that Persephone did indeed have a seven. "Any Aces?"

_Well, two can play at that game._ Aphrodite thought, smirking to herself. "Nope, go kiss."

Another card was drawn from the pile.

"Any eights?"

"Go kiss."

"Do you have a two?"

"No, go kiss."

"How bout a six?"

"Sorry, no."

"Nine?"

"Nope."

"Ten?"

"Nada."

"Jack?"

"Go kiss, Aphrodite."

"Huh. Isn't it strange how neither of us have any of the cards the other needs?" Aphrodite demanded, holding what looked like 20 cards in her hands.

"Really? Wow, isn't that just the darndest thing!" exclaimed Persephone, her eyes big and innocent. She too held the other half of the deck in her hands. The pile that once lay between them was gone, for they had both picked up all the remaining cards.

Aphrodite scowled and threw her cards down onto the table. "Persephone," she growled. "You cheated!"

Persephone snorted. "You're one to talk!"

"I'm not talking."

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Nope, that's you babe. That's your voice."

"Yeah okay, sure."

"Great! This was getting boring anyway."

"Why was it called Go Kiss?"

Aphrodite clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh I got the idea from the mortals! They were playing a card game just like this except they called it Go Fish."

Persephone wrinkled her nose slightly. "Why fish?"

Aphrodite shrugged and waved her hand dismissively. "Who knows? Who cares? The point is, is that my version is much better!"

Persephone glanced at her and smiled in amusement. "Well, it certainly beats fish. Who are we, Poseidon?"

They both giggled like little schoolgirls.

"Hey, speaking of Poseidon," Persephone gasped after their giggle fit was over. "Have you seen him or Athena around lately?"

Aphrodite glanced away. "Nope, haven't heard from them."

"Huh. Weird that they ran off together…" the springtime goddess mused, looking out the large window.

"Yeah, really weird," Aphrodite agreed, remembering the…erm…incident that had occurred not to long ago.

Persephone sighed and stretched out onto the sofa to rest. Spring had just started and she was glad to be back from the dark and very depressing Underworld. She'd missed the sunlight so much. "Well, wherever they are, they can't be too far away."

()()()()

WHEREVER THE HADES ATHENA AND POSEIDON ARE

Athena twirled in a strange meadow, laughing freely and enjoying the wind in her hair while Poseidon knelt on the edge of a flowing stream and watched with wide eyes at the tiny fish that flashed underneath the currents. One would think he'd never been accustomed to fish before.

"La-la-la-la-la!" Athena sang, off-key and horribly loud. "I'm free! Free, free, free, free, FREEEEE!"

"Fishies…" Poseidon murmured in awe, poking the water with a finger.

Apparently the spell hadn't quite worn off yet.

BACK ON THE PALACE

"Sooo…what now?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

"Did you?"

"Yep."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope."

"Yes I did!"

"Uh-uh."

"Aphrodite!"

"Persephone!"

"Ugh! You're so annoying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! You're more annoying than…than Apollo!"

"How dare you compare me to that idiot!"

"Well, it's true!"

"Is not!"

"Is to, Aphrodite!"

"Are you ladies arguing over me?" a deep, brash voice floated over to them from the doorway.

Persephone and Aphrodite halted in their bickering and turned to see the sun god who was leaning casually on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, his lazy smirk plastered onto his handsome features.

"Go away, Apollo," Persephone snapped in disgust, turning her back to him.

"Aw, c'mon you know you love me Seph," Apollo drawled, strolling into the room and flopping down in an armchair across from the two goddesses.

"Don't call me Seph," Persephone growled, deliberately ignoring the slight flutter in her stomach when she glared at him. She didn't like him at all; couldn't stand him, actually. He was so annoying and infuriating! Persephone scowled as Apollo's smirk grew, if possible, even wider.

He flicked the long sandy hair out of his face and, eyes twinkling, replied, "You're quite cute when you're angry Seph."

Persephone flushed an interesting shade of red and she cursed herself. Why did he make her feel that way? She had to ignore his charm and good looks and those beautiful eyes that gazed at her so warmly…_STOP!_ She screamed inwardly. STOP, STOP, STOP!

"Whatever Apollo," she rolled her eyes, silently scolding herself for feeling pleased for some unknown reason.

Meanwhile, not four feet away, Aphrodite was watching the whole exchange with a curious expression. _Hmm, what have we here?_ _Some hidden secrets and feelings, no doubt! This should be interesting…_

Apollo shrugged and stated simply, "I am the god of truth. I never lie, Sephy."

"Enough with the Sephy and whatnot!"

"Don't you like your nickname?"

"No, I love it."

"Really?"

"No you imbecile!"

"But then why did you say-"

"Ugh, sarcasm!"

"A pretty lame attempt if you ask me."

"But I didn't ask you, did I?"

"Your point?"

Persephone rubbed her temples and slowly took a deep breath. _Keep calm, Persephone. Don't lose it._

Apollo grinned and picked up the discarded pile of red cards that lay scattered across the surface of the glass coffee table. "So, what game were you two ladies playing?"

"Go Kiss," Aphrodite piped up.

Persephone started. She'd forgotten the love goddess was still there.

"Go Kiss?" he queried, a furrow forming in between his brows. "What the Hades is that? A kissing game?"

Persephone snorted, quite unladylike mind you, and Aphrodite narrowed her eyes at the god. "No," she said hotly. "It's a _card_ game!"

Persephone waved her hands at the table. "That's why there's card, Apollo!"

"Right, right," answered Apollo. "Pft, I knew that."

"How thick could you get?" Persephone muttered under her breath, exchanging a look with Aphrodite.

"Well, it sounds boring," Apollo said, crossing his arms over his chest again. "Wait! That could be a line for a poem!"

"Um…" Persephone glanced at Aphrodite quizzically. "What?"

But now Apollo was muttering to himself, staring at the floor. They couldn't hear what he was saying, for he was speaking so softly. Finally, after about a few minutes, he brightened and sat up straighter. "I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"Milk?" Aphrodite asked.

Apollo scowled. "No! Not milk! Wait…milk? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Doesn't matter, continue." Aphrodite waved a hand vaguely.

He looked at her strangely but then shrugged. "Anyway, I've got a Haiku! Wanna hear it?"

"No," they both answered dryly.

"Of course you do! Here's how it goes:

Well, it sounds boring

This game of kiss that you play,

Horrible indeed." He smiled triumphantly while Persephone blinked and Aphrodite gasped.

"How dare you!" she cried, springing to her feet in outrage. "You don't even know the game and you're already criticizing it!"

"And you're surprised by this, how?" Persephone wondered, returning to her comfortable position of lying down on the plump couch.

"What, it's my opinion!" Apollo snapped, slightly shocked at her reaction.

Aphrodite took a threatening stepped forward and he shrunk slightly. Not because he was scared or anything, but because she looked a bit…well, frightening to be perfectly honest.

"You will regret that Apollo," Aphrodite whispered menacingly. "Mark my words, I swear on Styx that you will pay for that." Then, without another word, she whirled around and stormed out of the living room, slamming the front door behind her with a final _Clunk!_

Apollo looked fearfully at Persephone who was laughing so hard that tears were running down her face.

"She didn't mean that, did she?" he asked hopefully.

Persephone clutched her side and hiccupped, still grinning. "Oh," she gasped. "You should be very afraid Apollo."

"Why?"

"You never know what Aphrodite will do when it comes to revenge."


End file.
